Ninjas and Fairies
by chingstahboi
Summary: What happens if a ninja during the 4th Shinobi War died and was sent to another dimension for a second chance? Includes my character that I have created.


**This is my first fanfic, so please read, like, follow, and favorite!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

A/N: Since this is a fanfic and I don't really want to go back to the old episodes just to find some jutsu for my OC, I have decided to just make some up. I will attempt to go back to some episodes and look for jutsu that I like for my original character.

* * *

><p>Toyoku Kintako groaned as he stood up, thanking Katsuyu for healing him. He cracked his fingers and prepared to fight the Ten Tails Fission Beings who were closing in on him. Kintako took in his surroundings: two of the Fission Beings were to his side and armed with axes, one was in front of him with a giant mallet were his hand should be, and the last one was directly behind him.<p>

The Fission Being in front of him charged. He sidestepped as the giant swung his hammer down at him. He yawned as the one behind him tried grabbing him. Kintako jumped up and front-flipped in air and axe-kicked the ground. The shockwave of the kick forced the monsters back and wiped them out. Kintako smirked as a Fissure Being's face was punched inwards and it flew back into the others.

Then chaos erupted around him.

Kintako watched in horror as Naruto and Sasuke's attack failed. Naruto was cornered by the Fission Beings and was on the verge of using up all his chakra. His senses kicked in and Kintako ran towards Naruto, only to be stopped by a horde of monsters. The Fission Beings roared as they stampeded towards him. Kintako planted his hands on the floor and screamed,** Lightning Style: Rapid Fire Spears! **Spears of lightning shot out of the ground and engulfed the beasts in lightning. He jumped over them with ease and started to head towards Naruto when suddenly, a huge 12 meter Fissure Being stopped him with a big hammer. "Tch" Kintako was annoyed now. Before he could take out the Fission Being, he saw a wall of rock shoot towards it. The wall collided with it and the giant fell backwards knocked out. His teammate appeared behind him and slapped him upside the head.

"Baka!" Satsuki scolded him,"Open your freakin' eyes!" Satsuki Mihara was dressed in flak jacket with a short sleeved black shirt that stopped at her bellybutton. She wore pants all the way down to her knee cap, and her purple hair was tied in a high ponytail on her head that came to her shoulders. Her forehead protector was tied loosely around her neck.

Kintako took off his jacket and threw it to her. "Put this on before you catch a cold." Kintako told her. Mihara screamed at him. "Im not a child! Stop babysitting me!" Kintako inwardly laughed, but quietly told her, "Stop screaming so loudly. You know its my job to protect you. After all, I'm the on your team. You are the sister I never had. I cannot allow you to catch a cold and die because you were distracted by a runny nose." She blushed when she heard this. After all, he was one of the most attractive boys in the Leaf Village and she was actually put on his team. Her crush on him never got in the way of their training or missions, but eventually she learned that he only considered her as a cute sister that he never had. She just sighed and put on his jacket. Kintako patted her head and smiled.

His team consisted of Mihara, Ryouchi-sensei, and Lao, a girl from ANBU. She was actually an Uchiha, but the Third Hokage kept this hidden by making her wear her mask. The only people that ever saw her face were her team, the Third Hokage, and Danzo. She revealed her face during the war and everybody accepted her as a good person. She died when she took on Kimimaro alone. He was the only one who witnessed her death as he impaled his spine through her heart.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flash Back)<em>

_Lao panted as Kimimaro attacked her. They traded blows with their swords and she was at a disadvantage. He swung his spine at her and it grazed her cheek, but when she realized it was a feint, it was too late. He sliced, and stabbed his spine at her with such intensity that she couldn't keep up and got impaled in the shoulder. Kintako started to move towards to help her but she screeched at him, "Stay away from him!" She coughed up some blood. He started, "Bu-" He was cut off when Lao looked up at him and quietly begged,"Please Kintako, I must defeat him alone. I will not allow you to carry my burden any longer. I will defeat him and prove that I am still strong. I'm begging you Kintako, please leave him for me."_

Kintako grimaced, but lowered his guard. Kimimaro laughed,"You shinobi are such innocent and naive. In war, the only thing that keeps you alive is your skill and if the opponent is more skilled than you, he will win."

_Lao said nothing as she stood up and removed his spine and threw it back at him. He caught it effortlessly and both of them got in their fighting stance. She disappered and reappeared behind him. He spun around and swung his spine at her. It her her and she replaced herself with a block of wood. Lao stuck her hand out of the ground and grabbed his heel. Kimimaro didn't even flinch and instead, brought his foot up. Lao flew back out of the ground with his foot, not letting go. _

_And then she felt his fibula shoot out of his heel and puncture her right in the heart. Kintako lost his mind and howled,"LAO!" He suddenly snapped his head and looked at Kimimaro and back at Lao who was at his feet. "Your gonna pay for that. You will burn in hell as I slowly break every single in your fucking body!" Kintako growled, but to his dismay, Kimimaro chuckled. "You should be lucky that your friend held you back. I would've tortured you till you beg for mercy and forgiveness." Kimimaro disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_Kintako ran over to Lao and cradled her head in his arms. There was blood running down her chin and he wiped it away. He felt hot tears running down his face. "Why didn't you use any jutsu! You didn't even use your Sharingan! he asked angrily. She just smiled at him and asked softly, "Do you know what day it is?" Kintako was taken back in __surprise, but replied, "Its the day we will see the fall of Madara." She shook her head. "Its your birthday, silly. Did you forget in the heat of all this fighting?" His senses came back to him. 'Today WAS his birthday!' he thought, 'He had totally forgotten his own birthday!' He just shrugged and asked, "So what?"_

_She coughed up more blood and replied shakily, "Guess what I got you for your birthday?" She smiled as he was taken aback again. She slowly moved her hands towards her eyes and said, "Kintako, I know you will say no to me if I told you I will give you both of my eyes as a present for your birthday." His eyes widened in shock, "But you must understand. I will always love you like my little brother that I never had." Tears started forming in his eyes. She coughed up more blood, but dispite that, she still continued. "So please accept my eyes as a goodbye present. I will always be with you." Lao used up the remaining of her chakra and whispered, _**Sharingan Eye Transfer Technique! **_His vision suddenly became blurry and then restored. He could feel the power of the Sharingan deep inside him._

_Lao smiled as she silently passed away. Her body was covered by crows and when they dispersed, her body was gone. He looked up at the sky and cried, "LAO!" His vision suddenly blurred again, but when his eyesight recovered, he felt different. He had awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan._

* * *

><p><em>(Flash Back End)<em>

Kintako shook his head and tried to forget that memory. He continued on to come to Naruto's aid with Mihara. They swiftly dodged attacks, and skillfully weaved their way towards Naruto. When they arrived, Naruto was heavily panting. They nodded at each other before they got into their fighting stance and sized up the giants.

**Fire Style: Phoenix Wings!** shouted Kintako.

He formed the hand seals and watched as his phoenix slashed its opponents with its fire coated wings. Naruto was amazed. He remembered him from somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Do I know you?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Kintako smirked and thought, '_Th__is fool doesn't even remember me.'_ Then he spoke up, "At the Chunin Exams, when I was about to make my way towards the goal, you came out of nowhere and knocked me out and took our scrolls." After hearing this, Naruto sweat dropped. "No hard feelings r-r-right g-g-guys?" Naruto asked nervously. Mihara sighed and Kintako shrugged,"Water is under the bridge. Doesn't matter anyway since we are Jonin anyways." "EHHHHHH!" Naruto face planted and cried anime tears. Kintako face palmed and thought "_This is the famous Naruto Uzumaki?"_ while Mihara just giggled.

Naruto stood up and his face got serious. "Its about time I stop joking around and get back to business." he noted. Kintako looked around and understood him. The battlefield was littered with corpses of shinobi and the remaining shinobi alive were on the running out of chakra.

**Wind Release: Rasengan! **Naruto formed a sphere of chakra in his hand. He ran towards Fission Beings knocking them out one by one. Kintako observed the Ten Tails and found Madara looking at him. His shivered and ran to Mihara when a black arrow of flames narrowly missed his head by inches and buried itself at his feet

He looked up and saw a flying Madara flying towards him. Kintako jumped out of the way before Madara landed where he used to be standing. Madara turned around and chuckled evilly. "There is something about you that makes me want to kill you. Tell me, are you a Uchiha?" Naruto and Mihara stopped in their tracks and turned around. Mihara growled, "There is no way Kintako is a cold-blooded killer like you!" Naruto just hung his head and didn't say anything. "Mihara, there is something I want to show you." Kintako closed his eyes and when he opened them the Sharingan replaced his usual brown eyes. Mihara gasped, "K-K-Kintako! Don't tell me you are one of them!" Kintako shook his head.

"Mihara, Lao died and gave me her Sharingan." Kintako looked down and whispered. Mihara's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. "What happened to her?" Kintako quietly replied, "She was killed by Kimimaro." Madara laughed, "Of course! You shinobi are too weak to go up against the dead."

Upon hearing this, Kintako looked up and snarled, "Lao wasn't weak. She was one of the strongest and bravest people I know! She isn't like you or Obito." Madara frowned, "Well, let's test your new power. You look like a formidable opponent." Naruto was about to object when Kintako raised his hand. "Naruto let me handle this, besides, your team could use your help.

Naruto turned around and saw his team fighting Fissure Beings the size of houses. "Alright, fine. Just handle this clone only and get out of trouble. Good luck, Kintako." Kintako nodded as he left.

Madara flexed his fingers and said, "But first, let me get rid of- this little bug." He shot an black fire arrow at Mihara and screamed, "Feel the hatred of the Sharingan as you watch your friend die!" Time slowed down and his adrenaline kicked in.

He found himself running towards Mihara with his arms outstretched. Kintako thought to himself, _'Why can't I stop running? What is my body doing?' _He jumped and took the flaming arrow right through the heart.

Mihara shrieked as Kintako hit the ground, flames consuming him. Madara sighed, "I guess he was just too weak." He stopped the fire and looked at Mihara. "Let him be an example. Know that if you face me, you will surely die." The Madara clone disappeared and Mihara ran to Kintako. She knelt down next to him and sobbed. "Why did you take the arrow for me Kintako?" she sobbed even harder, "You will die and leave me alone to suffer." Kintako smiled weakily, "I did it because we are family. I liked you as my sister and maybe even as a normal girl. I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I will be able to join Lao now."

He slowly closed his eyes. Mihara didn't care anymore. She let it all out. "KINTAKO!" Naruto appeared behind her. He softly said, "If you want I can use Kurama to send him to a different dimension. He could have a second chance at life." She turned around and nodded silently. Naruto quietly took two scrolls and placed it on him.

She quietly took of her necklace and jacket and covered his face with the jacket and put the necklace around his neck. Mihara watched as Kintaro's body was sent to another demension.

**Kintako has run out of Pokemon. Kintako blacked out!**

(_Somewhere)_

_Kintako woke up. A girl with angel wings, long hair, and green eyes was looking at him. He looked around. Everything was white. EVERYTHING. Kintako asked, "Am I dead? Is this Limbo?" The strange girl smiled. "Yes you are dead, but no, this is not Limbo. I am here to negotiate with you." Kintako frowned. "I will let you live another life, in a whole new world of magic. If you accept, you must help our guild. If you don't want to, then you will die forever. _

_Kintako pondered for a whole minute. Finally, he spoke up. "I have 4 questions for you. First, who are you? Second, will I be able to keep my jutsu and chakra? Third, why am I chosen to join your guild? and Fourth, where is this so-called guild?_

_Mavis smiled warmly. "I am Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first guild master. Yes you will be able to keep your powers. Third, you were chosen by me because even though it was your birthday, you sacrificed your life for your friends. That is a true quality of a friend and we need more people like you to join. As for the location of the guild, it is located in Magnolia. I will send you there, but I warn you, they are in a middle of a war so be careful.  
>-<em>

(Magnolia)

Erza prepared for the canon to fire but suddenly, out of the sky, a man appeared into thin air as the canon fired. He skyrocketed downwards, unconscious for some apparent reason. He fell into the trajectory of the canon and took the blast of the canon. He flew in the air like a rag doll towards the Fairy Tail members and made a huge crater in the the ground. His clothes were burnt and dirty. His white spiky hair was caked with blood and where his heart was, there was a huge wound. He was handsome and fairly tall with a perfect tan.

Next to him were his belongings: two scrolls and a flak jacket.

The man opened his eyes. As Erza looked at it, fear struck her. She was looking at the Mangekyou Sharingan. 

* * *

><p><strong>AU: That's it. Took me 6 days just to plan it all out and write it. Please like, review, and follow. I will try to update weekly. Remember that I am only 13 so my grammar and vocab are pretty limited. This is also my first fanfic so don't be so critical and say I suck or all that junk.**

**Peace out **

**-chingstahboi**


End file.
